wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Davian Thule
Zmierz się ze mną! Zmierz się ze mną! z Thulem... Ze swoją zgubą! - Słowa Daviana, pod postacią Drednota, skierowane do Karnifeksa. right|170px Davian Thule, wspaniały dowódca, doświadczony weteran wielu setek bitew, a obecnie Drednot V kompanii Krwawych Kruków, którą niegdyś dowodził, nim został śmiertelne rany podczas I Krucjaty Aureliańskiej, a pomimo zamknięcia w sarkofagu drednota, wciąż jest charyzmatycznym dowódcą i, co ważniejsze, Bohaterem zakonu. Uzbrojony w swój pancerz, hydrauliczne ramiona i niezłomną wolę, a także oddanie sprawie, miażdży on wrogów Imperium, którzy są na tyle lekkomyślni aby stanąć na jego drodze. Historia Davian narodził się na Tartarusie, tym samym który wiele lat później, w 999.M41, został wchłonięty przez osnowę. Przez większy okres swojego czasu wychowywał się jednak na Cyrene, skąd został zwerbowany do zakonu Krwawych Kruków. W którym, podobnie jak każdy z rekrutów musiał przejść on próbę, którą przechodzi każdy rekrut. Jednak gdy otrzymał on swój pancerz szturmowy, jego kariera zaczęła nabierać tępa i niedługo został on jednym z najmłodszych Kapitanów zakonu. Czarna Forteca Wespy Na Wespę, w 500.M41, zostały wysłane siły ekspedycyjne zakonu Krwawych Kruków, z podejrzeniem szerzącej się tam herezji. Jak się później się okazało, było to prawdą. Za wszystkim stała Czarownica Morgana, która owinęła sobie wkoło palców Gubernatora. Zabiła ona również dowódcę Kruczej ekspedycji i wielu innych wartościowych członków zakonu. Krwawe Kruki jednak nie wycofały się, a wręcz przeciwnie, ruszyły do ataku wzywając przy tym wsparcie. Dzięki czemu, wraz z pomocą Sióstr Bitwy, oczyścili oni planetę, którą w późniejszym czasie oczyszczano jeszcze kilkukrotnie. Jednak najważniejszym i największym triumfem młodego wówczas Daviana, było własnoręczne zabicie Morgany. Podczas tej wyprawy, zaprzyjaźnił się on również z Avitusem, który efektywnie niszczył Czarną Fortecę, i który podczas II Krucjaty okazał się być zdrajcą zakonu. XIII Czarna Krucjata Niedługo przed wyprawą na Kronusa, piastujący pozycję Brata-Kapitana, Davian Thule, poprowadził II kompanię na pomoc Cadiańskim oddziałom walczącym praktycznie w Oku Terroru, w jednej z Imperialnych Twierdz, Kasr Sonnen. Krwawe Kruki wspomogły swoim przybyciem obronę, odpierając nieprzeliczone zastępy demonów ramię w ramię z Kasrkinami. Jednak inwazji nie było końca, do czasu gdy Czarnoksiężnik dowodzący atakami został odnaleziony. Davian osobiście, przy pomocy młota Cadii, zabił głównodowodzącego demoniczną inwazją, kończąc ją niemalże natychmiast. Niewiele później, otrzymano informację o tym, że do twierdzy zbliża się Czarny Legion, przez co, Mistrz Zakonu, wówczas Azariah Kyras, rozkazał Kapitanowi Thule'owi wycofać się natychmiast. Ten jednak odmówił i, nie chcąc zostawiać żołnierzy Imperium na pastwę Chaosu, walczył dalej. Niestety gdy Kyras zagroził mu tym, że jeżeli nie wykona rozkazu to zostanie odsunięty od stanowiska, Thule zmuszony do odwrotu, z ciężkim sercem, opuszczał strefę walk. Mroczna Krucjata Mistrz Zakonu, Kyras, poinformował Daviana, niedługo po tym jak ten wycofał się z Kasr Sonnen, że ma udać się na Kronusa, gdyż tam znajdowały się artefakty i zapiski z młodych lat zakonu, które należało odzyskać. Kapitan, wraz z towarzyszącymi mu II, IV i V kompanią, a także niewielką częścią I kompanii zakonu, wylądował na Kronusie, na którym walki już trwały, w Twierdzy Castellum Incorruptus, w Północnej Vandei gdzie ustanowili oni swój potężnie umocniony przyczółek i przystąpili do odszukiwania, zbierania i katalogowania artefaktów, a także do oczyszczania planety z heretyków i xenos. Jako, że planecie nadano status Mundis Prohibitis, znajdujące się na planecie siły Gwardii Imperialnej otrzymały od Daviana, z początku prośbę, a później rozkaz, aby wycofał on swe siły z Kronusa. Gubernator Alexander, jednak nie mógł tego zrobić. Miał on rozkaz prosto z dowództwa segmentum aby zająć planetę. Dlatego też Gwardia i Kruki, poprzez konflikt rozkazów stanęły naprzeciw siebie jako wrogowie. Szturm na zatokę Zwycięsta Thule zmuszony był do pokonania każdego przeciwnika jaki znajdował się na Kronusie, w tym właśnie i Gwardię Imperialną. Podczas walki z uniżonymi sługami Imperatora i zburzeniu pałacu Gubernatora, a także jego zabiciu, Krwawe Kruki, a w szczególności Kapitan Davian Thule i starszy rangą Kapelan Mikelus, obsypywali walczących Gwardzistów, w tym ich dowódcę Lucasa Alexandra licznymi pochwałami i komplementami, a także wierności otrzymanym rozkazom. Zorganizowano nawet transport dla ocalałych żołnierzy, o których waleczności Krwawe Kruki zaświadczyły nie raz. Tym samym, najprawdopodobniej, ratując regiment przed śmiercią i obstając przy tym, pomimo próśb o potępienie regimentu. Thule był jednak mniej wyrozumiały dla wojowników z V kompanii regimentu, którzy, po zabiciu Komisarza, poprzysięgli wierność Krukom. Kompania ta, na rozkaz Kapitana, jako zdrajcy swojego Regimentu zostali straceni. Tyrea Jednym z kolejnych wspaniałych zwycięstw, było zwycięstwo nad Eldarami z Ulthwe. Gdy tylko udało się zniszczyć bramy osnowy, którymi Eldarzy dostali się na planetę, naprzeciw Krwawych Kruków wyszła, osamotniona, Arcyprorokini Taldeer, która wedle zapisków zakonu i posiadanego ekwipunku w zakonnym Librarium, została pochwycona lub zabita na miejscu. Katakumby Thule, wraz z dużą częścią II kompanii zakonu wyruszył wgłąb wijących się katakumb nekronów, z których ci wychodzili swym powolnym krokiem. Przedzierając się przez niezliczone zastępy Nekrońskich żołnierzy, uważając na swoje flanki, dotarli oni w końcu do miejsca w którym należało umieścić bombę i chronić ją do czasu przejścia w drugi tryb. Wówczas wywiązała się ogromna i tytaniczna walka z wrogiem. Davian stanął naprzeciw Lorda Nekronów, a w pojedynku z nim utracił on swoje prawe oko. Nieopodal Tarkus zatrzymywał granatem Nekrońskiego pająka, a Mikelus, uznany później za zabójcę Nekrońskiego Lorda, konał od odniesionych już ran. Ostatecznie Krwawe Kruki zdążyły uciec przed detonacją bomby, która zawaliła katakumby. Thule, otrzymał również implant, cybernetyczne oko. Mimo wszystko, ze swojej wrodzonej skromności nie mówi on zbyt często skąd ma tę wojenną bliznę. Półwysep Deimos Krwawe Kruki kipiały gniewem, zresztą słusznym, aby pokonać zdrajców Imperium. I gdy tylko Kapitan Davian postawił swą nogę na półwyspie ze swoimi podkomendnymi, zostali oni przywitani ogniem osnowy, pociskami boltowymi i szczękiem stali. Ofiarnie brnąc, przez o wiele liczniejszych wrogów, metr za metrem, Davian prowadził swych ludzi w tylko jednym celu, zamknięciu portalu Chaosu, przez który przechodziło ciągłe i nieustające wsparcie dla Legionu. Ostatecznie, Davian był świadkiem, i poniekąd sprawcą, śmierci Eliphasa na Kronusie. Pozostałe Podboje Podczas Walki na Kronusie, trzeba było zniszczyć jeszcze silnie umocnione twierdze Orków i Tau. Jednakże zakonne Librarium nie wspomina wprost o tym, aby Krwawe Kruki pod przywództwem Daviana pokonały jeszcze te dwie armie. Jednakże biorąc pod uwagę to, że Krwawe Kruki musiały oczyścić planetę, jest to wysoce prawdopodobne. Wewnętrzny Krąg Po wygranej na Kronusie, Davian Thule mógł zostać przyjęty do wewnętrznego kręgu, gdyby nie popadł on w niełaskę Mistrza Zakonu, gdyż nie potępiał on Regimentu z którym musiał się, niestety, zmierzyć. Poza tym, wszystko co zostało odkryte na Kronusie, artefakty, księgi i przeszłość zakonu, sprawiły, że zwątpił w niego, do tego stopnia, że aby uchronić zakon zniszczył wszystkie zapiski. Przez co jedynym, który wie co było tam zapisane, jest tylko on sam. Dlatego też zmuszony był on wycofać się z polityki zakonu. Krucjaty Aureliańskie Niewiele po Kampanii na Kauravie, gdzie pod przywództwem Indrika Boreala wybito znaczą część zakonu, Davian Thule został wysłany do, nieoficjalnie uznawanego za dom Krwawych Kruków, podsektora Aurelia, gdzie miał on rozpocząć rekrutację i uzupełnić straty jakie poniósł zakon w tej wielkiej porażce. I Krucjata Davian, początkowo miał tylko i wyłącznie rekrutować nowicjuszy dla zakonu. Jednakże dość szybko został zmuszony do obrony podsektora przed Orkowym WAAAGH!, które nawiedziło planety. Kapitan, mając swoje doświadczenie, nieliczne zasoby i nieopierzonych rekrutów, a także kilku braci pod komendą, stworzył niesamowite linie obrony, których mogliby pozazdrościć nawet najlepsi dowódcy innych zakonów. Po za tym, do walki zakon wysłał mu Zakonnego Dowódcę Aramusa, który miał pomóc odwrócić losy bitwy. Jak się okazało w późniejszym etapie walk, za Orkową Inwazją, stali Eldarzy, a powodem tego była nadlatująca fota Rój Tyranidów, która kierowała się w stronę światostatku. Davian, podczas pierwszego ataku Tyranidów został śmiertelnie ranny i tylko dzięki szybkiej reakcji wspólnie działających braci, udało się przetransportować rannego Kapitana do Konsyliarza Gordiana. Jednakże w późniejszym czasie, gdy nie można było odnaleźć lekarstwa, Gordian chciał zapewnić Thule'owi miłosierdzie i pozwolić mu odejść na prawicę Imperatora, gdyż antytoksyna została podana zbyt późno. Od tego losu wybawił go jednak Zbrojmistrz Martellus, który znał kompletnie inne rozwiązanie tego problemu, a mianowicie umieszczenie Kapitana w Drednocie. Davian, niedługo po umieszczeniu go w błogosławionym przez Martellusa sarkofagu, został wysłany prosto w bój, gdzie rozpoczął on swoją walkę wraz z tyranidami. Pierwszym jego przeciwnikiem stał się Karnifex, którego wyzwał na pojedynek mimo tego, że wiedział iż bestia nie zrozumie jego słów. Potem, do końca walk zapewniał wsparcie swoim potężnym metalicznym ciałem, aż do ostatecznego pokonania wroga. II Krucjata Podczas gdy podsektor podnosił się po ciężkich bitwach z przeciwnikami Imperium, którzy ośmielili się zaatakować ich planety rekrutacyjne, Krwawe Kruki nadzorowały operacje porządkowe. Jednak pewnego dnia, rok od zakończenia działań wojennych w systemie, powróciła do niego planeta Aurelia, która dawniej był stolicą podsektora. Thule wraz z innymi siłami został tam natychmiast wysłany, na polecenie Gabriela Angelosa, aby zapewnić wsparcie i uratować Kronikarza Johana. Niewiele później, sektor zaatakowały siły Czarnego Legionu chcące poświęcić sektor mrocznym bogom. Wraz z legionem, zjawił się Czempion Chaosu, Eliphas, którego Davian poznał i mierzył się z nim na Kronusie. Thule był bardzo zdziwiony pojawieniem się swojego śmiertelnego wroga, z którym zmierzył się po raz kolejny podczas szturmu na dawną Twierdzę zakonu Krwawych Kruków, gdzie stanął on im na drodze do Ulkaira, którego uwolnił. Niestety, Davian wraz ze swoją kompanią i kompanią Gabriela Angelosa został uznany za zdrajców i wrogów zakonu. III Krucjata Dokładne szczegóły działań Daviana podczas walk piętnaście lat później, nie są znane. Jednakże wysoce prawdopodobnym jest to, że walczył on dalej, najpewniej przy boku przyjaciela Gabriela Angelosa, starając zatrzymać się zepsucie panoszące się po systemie. Uzbrojenie Davian Thule, gdy był jeszcze Kapitanem, był i nadal jest, świetnym taktykiem i wojownikiem. Podczas licznych walk, jako Kapitan, miał on dostęp do całego uzbrojenia ze zbrojowni, a także licznych artefaktów zakonu, w tym bardzo potężnych jak np. Pas Azariaha czy Ostrze Aleksjana. Gdy stał się drednotem, jego asortyment znacząco się ograniczył jeżeli chodzi o wybór broni. Jednakże przy pomocy swych ciężkich hydraulicznych pięści, działka szturmowego czy działek termicznych, a co ważniejsze, niezłomnej woli, pokonać niemalże każdego przeciwnika. Ciekawostki *Przez cały okres dwóch krucjat, Davian, podczas wyświetlania się voxu, na ekranie jest przedstawiany jako Drednot Mark V, nawet pomimo tego gdy gracz ulepszy go do Czcigodnego Drednota, czyli Mark IV. Jednak gdy podczas gry Chaosem w kolejnym dodatku, jest on Drednotem Mark IV. Co świadczyć może, że w uznaniu za działania podczas I i II krucjaty, został przeniesiony do lepszej wersji pojazdu. Możliwe też jest to, że chciano go umieścić od razu w modelu Mark IV lecz takowej relikwii nie było na żadnym ze statków. * Podczas gry w dodatku Retribution, w której gracz wybierze Chaos, Davian Thule jest pierwszym Bossem, który staje naprzeciw Eliphasa. Wypowiada on wówczas dość ciekawie brzmiące zdanie "Zaczynam nabierać wprawy... w zabijaniu ciebie... Eliphas". Na całe szczęście, cała sytuacja jest wydarzeniem niekanonicznym. Po za tym jeżeli gracz wybierze do walki Krwawe Kruki, to pierwszym Bossem, w tej samej lokacji, jest właśnie Eliphas. Źródła Gry komputerowe: *''Dawn of War Dark Crusade'' *''Dawn of War II'' *''Dawn of War II Chaos Rising'' *''Dawn of War II Retribution'' Krucze Nowelki *''Dawn of War II - by Chris Roberson'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Krwawe Kruki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Krwawych Kruków Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kosmicznych Marines